Can't Make You Love Me
by Aikan
Summary: When an odd friendship has the option of being more.. On love and trust when the other is incapable of one of those feelings. A D/G ficlet, only a cookie but capable of so much more.


Author's Note:  
  
Hey, everyone, just refreshing my writing skills and waking writer!Aikan back up from her sleep. This is just a little Draco-Ginny vignette, there could be more to come, hopefully in the form of a fully-fledged fic. Either way, on trust and love when the other can only fulfill one of those options. Enjoy the cookie!  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing of the vast and wonderful Harry Potter kingdom. All rights go to J.K Rowling and her publishers. Thanks to her for allowing us writers to take her masterful works and play with them - no copyright infringement is intended. Also, the song below is by Bonnie Raitt, entitled "Can't Make You Love Me". Gorgeous song, get it and find out!  
  
  
  
I Can't Make You Love Me  
  
  
  
Turn down the lights, turn down the bed Turn down these voices inside my head Lay down with me, tell me no lies Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me  
  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't You can't make your heart feel something it won't Here in the dark, in these lonely hours I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power But you won't, no you won't 'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't  
  
"Hey, Draco" I smiled as I walked in the room. He looked up, gave me a half smile and nodded. One up for me, I think to myself as he goes back to studying the dusty Charms tomb in front of him. Not that it would change anything, I knew.  
  
Late night several weeks before. Slytherin Prefect's Room  
  
In one swift motion, Ginny pushed herself up on her tip-toes and leaned forward to kiss him firmly, tenderly on the lips. He responded in like, leaning into the kiss and raising his arms to her sides. Yes, she thought to herself, feeling a rush of relief, excitement and happiness flow through her body, he does. She leaned further into the kiss, meaning to deepen it. but his arms gently pushed her waist away.  
  
"Ginny." he smiled sadly down at her. "You already know..."  
  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't  
  
She leaned forward, and rested her head on his chest, and her breathing hitched in disappointment. He held her there for a second, then she pulled back slightly, and looked up him.  
  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
  
"Yeah. I know." She looked him in the eye, then banged her head gently against his chest and mumbled into it, "But can I. I'm staying here tonight." She bit her lip as he rocked her gently.  
  
"Yeah." he repeated, "I know."  
  
He took her hand and led her towards the bed, held up the covers for her and crawled in beside her fully clothed body. As they settled into the large, green and gold bed, he reached for her, trying to pull her in to a spoon-like embrace. Instead, she turned over to face him, slowly taking both of his hands in hers, and curling up into a foetal position across from his stomach. He bent his body around hers just slightly, both of them fitting into each other like puzzle pieces, but never touching. Only their hands stayed clasped, holding onto each other gently. For a long while, they just watched each other.  
  
I'll close my eyes, then I won't see The love you don't feel when you're holding me Morning will come and I'll do what's right Just give me till then to give up this fight And I will give up this fight  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
I'll close my eyes, then I won't see The love you don't feel when you're holding me Morning will come and I'll do what's right Just give me till then to give up this fight And I will give up this fight  
  
  
  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't Here in the dark, in these lonely hours I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power But you won't, no you won't 'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't.  
  
-FIN- 


End file.
